Rise the demon Etrigan
by Q of Borg
Summary: A Hellsing/DC X-Over. Possible OOCness. Rating might change to M in the future. What are the reasons for Integra Hellsing to help a mysterious man with the name Jason Blood? And why does Alexander Anderson seem to know him so well?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own neither Hellsing nor DC. It was not my intention to violate any copyrights, nor did I intend to make money with this story.

AN: Possibly some spoilers for the New Batman Adventures Episode "The demon within" and the Justice League Episode "Knight of shadows"

Chapter 1:

In a small museum in London, a man was standing before a picture, admiring the piece of art, not knowing he was approached by someone.

„Very well, I am here."

Jason Blood, a man with red hair with a white streak turned around to face them man who just said this. Before him stood a tall man with blond hair, glasses, stubble and a scar on his left cheek.

"It is good that you came, Alexander. However, I would have understood had you not come. It has been a long time…" Jason Blood began. "Not quite long enough for me, Jason Blood!" Alexander Anderson began. "I told you how to safely contact me in case of a great emergency. This better be the case, so don't waste my time!"

Jason Blood sighed. He could understand this behaviour all too well. After what he had done, he deserved worse. However… "I can understand that even after such a long time after my monstrous deed you will not forgive me…" He was interrupted by Anderson. "How could I? I cannot and will not forgive you. But this is hardly the time to discuss such things. You are many things, but you are surely not one who would have called me unless absolutely necessary. So, as I already said, stop wasting my time. Don't whine to me about your guilt, nor about my choice of joining Iscariot, like you did last time we met. Just come to the point. Why did you want me to come here?"

Blood nodded understandingly. "It is… her. She… is about to resurface." Anderson knew very well who Jason Blood was referring to. "I guess your are not so happy to meet her this time. Whatever it is she has come back for, surely you will not be so delighted as to give yourself and everything you are supposed to protect, to her… again."

"I made terrible mistakes in my past Alexander. Do not think that I will repeat them. Believe me, I have indeed learned my lessons."

"Like this would change anything. However…we knew this day would come. But why are you so sure that the day of her return is at hand?"

Blood answered: "There are many undead walking the earth. Unusually many. Due to your new… profession, you know that, of course. I saw this as an omen of worse time ahead. She does not necessarily need have anything to do with them, although it would not surprise me. What truly concerns me is the resurface of several magical artefacts. In particular… the branding iron."

Anderson raised an eyebrow. "The branding iron? Her branding iron? This is indeed something to be concerned about… If you know that it has resurfaced, why have you not tried to get it?" Blood answered: "You will never guess where I found it. I learned of its resurface while browsing an auction catalogue. Here, it is, take it."

Anderson almost let his mouth fall open, when Jason Blood handed him the catalogue, opened on the page showing an image of the mentioned iron. "Are you saying…" he began, "… that one of the most powerful artefacts of witchcraft is to be auctioned? Perhaps to be bought for something it that could never reach the iron's worth, by some unknowing fool, not knowing what power he might hold in his hands?"

"Precisely, Alexander. You see, this is indeed a matter of grave importance. You have mentioned the possibility of some unknowing fool getting his hands on the iron. I know however that you are very well aware of the danger, that someone might get his hands on the iron who perfectly well knows how to use it. To be clearer, Klarion will probably be at the auction. Should he be able to win…"

"Klarion…" Anderson sighed. "Alexander," Blood began, "you know, that it is not your fault that Klarion…"

"Do not tell me what or what not my fault is, Jason Blood!" Anderson exclaimed angrily. "we both know very well what we are responsible for. As for your reason to call me here… you need to say no more. I think I understand now. Should Klarion succeed, it would be my duty to retrieve the branding iron and undo the evil he would have done with it. And of course… to keep _him_, in check, should he be unleashed upon the world by Klarion's use of the branding iron."

"Indeed Alexander. I do not know who else to trust. And… who else would be able to do so. Only you have the power… and the necessary knowledge to do this."

"Apart from Klarion, of course… very well, you have made your statement quite clear. There is no more need for me to endure your presence." Anderson turned around and began to walk away. "One more thing, Jason Blood," he began. "When is this auction to take place?"

"Tomorrow at 7. You will find all information you need in the catalogue I gave you." Blood answered. "Very well. I'll be there. Just in case. I'm visiting London with the children of the orphanage, so I should be able to stay here as long as needed. Plus it provides me with an alibi, should… _certain people_ ask questions." Blood's corner of the mouth twitched, almost as if he were going to smile. "Children have always been your weakness, haven't they Alexander? It seems that has not changed in all these years."

"But so much has changed, because of you. Why would you be concerned about me, caring for the children? I once thought of you as a caring man as well… until the day of your monstrous deed." Anderson paused for a moment.

"Say, Jason Blood…" Anderson turned to face Blood one last time. "You haven't told Hellsing anything about this matter… or that you were going to request my help… or certain… information about my past that both Iscariot and Hellsing would be interested in to know, have you?"

"Of course not Alexander. I would never do so." "_Besides,_" he thought, "_I could not trust Hellsing with this. Not after the incident with certain previous members of the Hellsing family. Even if Integra is not like them, this is something that should involve as few people as possible. Which is why I have only turned to Alexander. And because I know he would not even tell Iscariot No... not him. He is not a traitor like me…"_

Anderson silently shook his head. "There are a lot of things I thought you would never do, Jason Blood. But you have shown me a long time ago, that you cannot be trusted. It would not have been the first time that you betrayed me… or others. Farewell, Jason Blood. I hope this is the last time you needed to call me."

With this Alexander Anderson finally left. "And _I_ hope…" Jason Blood silently muttered to himself after Anderson left, "…that if I cannot atone for my terrible sins, I will somehow be able to one day regain your trust… old friend."

--

AN: Well, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this story. Reviews are welcome. I should perhaps point out, that English is not my mother tongue, so I apologize for any mistakes there may be in spelling and grammar. Also, I decided not to give Anderson an accent, since I would probably mess up with that.

I know, lots of open questions here. I hope I made you curious for the next chapters. 8

Those of you who have seen the cartoon episodes mentioned in the AN at the beginning, might guess how Anderson knows Jason Blood. ;-)


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thanks for the reviews.

BigKwell: Trust is definitely the wrong word. But there will be a hint in this chapter for the connection between Jason Blood/Etrigan and Anderson.

IVIaedhros: I have checked. It is _an_ animated Batman series, but he series I mean is in fact called "The New Batman Adventures".

Chapter 2:

It was the day of the auction. Anderson was having a look at the catalogue, Jason Blood has provided him with, to find out in which room the branding iron was to be auctioned. "Room 12a… very well then…" he silently muttered to himself. When he looked up from the catalogue to find the way he had to go, he suddenly heard a familiar voice.

"So… these are interesting circumstances under which we meet again, aren't they, father Anderson?" Anderson knew who that voice belonged to. "Klarion." he said, slowly turning around to find a boy with black hair and clothes with matching color, except for a white shirt. In his arms he was holding a cat with orange fur. "I have expected you to be here."

"Did you really, father?" Klarion asked with an wicked smile. "I knew almost certainly that uncle Jason would appear here for obvious reasons. I wasn't exactly sure however, if he would call you for backup. But here you are. Of course you would help him. Being such good friends with him…"

Anderson had no real interest in pursuing this conversation any further. "I curse the day you've found your way to gain all that forbidden knowledge." Anderson said, glaring at Klarion. "I curse…"

"Please. Save your curses, father. I cannot remember you talking to me like that when I was under your care at the orphanage. Can't you recall the happy time we've been spending together? Or are you still suffering from the ridiculous illusion you have… _failed_ me, by not being able to prevent me from gaining knowledge and power?"

"I have failed to bring you to the right path. And to have stopped you when I have had the chance." Anderson narrowed his eyes. "I will not repeat my mistake."

"Yes, you will father Anderson." Klarion replied. "And the reason you will repeat your mistake is the mere fact that I am seen as a child. That is what I've quickly found out. Children are your weakness."

Hearing Klarion mimicking the phrase Jason Blood had just yesterday said to him, Anderson finally walked away from Klarion, after saying: "It was only too late, that I found out, that despite your age, you had ceased to be a child."

"Still, you were so nice to me father Anderson… as you are to all children. And I have returned that favour by not telling bishop Maxwell certain interesting information about you."

"Like anyone would believe you, Klarion." Anderson said before finally being on his way. _"Although everyone would be curious about how he got all that information…"_

When Anderson entered the room in which the auction was to take place, several people were already sitting there. Among them, he could see Jason Blood, sitting about in the middle row. Anderson decided to take a seat at the back. From here he could watch everything and be relatively unnoticed.

After a few minutes the auctioneer opened the auction. 

"Tonight, we offer a number of fascinating artefacts from the so-called "Dark Ages". First on the block is this." he pointed to a branding iron with an M on the front, next to him "It is rumored to have been the personal branding iron of the Arthurian Era witch, Morgan Le Fey. Legend has it this piece has some sort of magical power. London Auctioneers, Limited, however, makes no such guarantee."

There was a general chuckling from the people about the last sentence. "_Fools." _Anderson thought. "_They do not have the slightest idea in what danger they are."_ Suddenly Anderson was a little surprised by himself. He had learned to hate the protestants. Why should he suddenly care? However… among the last things he wanted, was there being a demon on the loose.

"The auction starts at 1000 pounds. Who bids more than 1000 pounds?"

"100.000!" a voice was heard from the entrance of the room. Everyone was looking in surprise in the direction of that voice and were even more startled by the fact that it was a mere boy, who could have been about 12 maybe 13 years old, who bid that high sum. "I said 100.000!" Klarion repeated, while taking a seat.

"Ah, master Klarion. So, we have a bid of 100.000 pounds. Does anyone bid more than 100.000 pounds?" The answer came like as quickly as shot out of a gun. "One hundred and ten!" Jason Blood called out, raising his hand. Klarion angrily looked over to him. He was determined not to let him win this item he craved for. "We have 110.000 pounds from Mr… Blood, was it?" Jason Blood merely nodded. "Very well, 110.000 are bid. Do I hear…" "One hundred and twenty!" Klarion quickly interrupted him and for a short time Klarion and Jason Blood were outbidding each other.

"One thirty." Blood said, trying to get the upper hand again. "One fourty." Klarion eagerly exclaimed. "One fifty". Blood replied, not having reached his limits yet. However, when Klarion called out "Two Fifty!" Blood remained at a stony silence. "Very well, we have 250.000 pound for this item." the auctioneer said. Klarion smiled in victory. "Going once, going twice…"

"One million!"

Almost everyone gasped when suddenly a woman made such a huge bid. Anderson looked for the one who bid one million pounds for the artefact. Whoever it was, was either the most serious collector of ancient artefacts he had ever seen, or someone who very well knew what power the iron possessed. When he saw who the woman was that gave the bid, he clenched his teeth. It was no one else, than Hellsing's leader, Integra Hellsing herself!

"So, you have lied to me after all, haven't you, Jason Blood? It seems you told Hellsing after all… I knew you couldn't be trusted. Even after your punishment you haven't learned your lesson, as you have claimed to have yesterday. Nevertheless, I cannot let Hellsing have such a powerful tool. Two vampires together with an actual demon from hell among their ranks… yes, she would dare to use it for her own purposes. I must stop her! But for now all I can do is to watch… and remain unnoticed." Anderson thought.

Jason Blood was looking in shock at who outbid both him and Klarion. When he discovered that it was in fact Integra Hellsing, their glances met. Both shared a weak smile and a nod. Klarion angrily stood up and slowly walked away, while petting his cat. There was nothing left for him to do here. Oh, but he would get his chance, he was sure.

Although Jason Blood was relieved that Klarion did not manage to get his hands on the iron, he assumed that Alexander Anderson would probably be here. Blood couldn't imagine what he had to think of him now. He might think, that he changed his mind at the last minute and asked Integra for help. But that was something that had to wait. For now he needed to speak with Integra.

After the auction had ended and the next item was to be auctioned, Jason Blood was waiting in the empty foyer of the building. When Integra finally arrived, she was accompanied by her butler Walter and holding the branding iron in her hand. Jason was walking towards her. "Integra… I cannot really say to have expected you, despite the chance you may have learned of the auction… anyway, I owe you my thanks." He then turned to her butler. "Walter." Walter slightly nodded. "Mr. Blood."

"Do not think the reappearance of such an artefact would be unnoticed by me. It is my duty to protect this kingdom not only from vampires but also threats like these." "I understand, Integra, however…" Jason Blood began an answer, while looking for any signs of Anderson. However he seemed to have either gone, or merely to have chosen not to be seen with him… especially not while he was speaking to Integra. "Is something wrong, Jason?"

"No, Integra I just… it's nothing. As I said, although I had not expected you to be here, I am glad you have stepped in. I could never have outbid Klarion on my own." He paused for a moment. "I… will repay you for this Integra. It… it will be a while though."

"Think nothing of it, Jason. Consider it a professional courtesy." With these words she handed the branding iron to Jason Blood. "Here. I trust you will know what to do now with it."

"Believe me Integra. I do. As soon as I arrive at home, I will see to that." Blood answered. "Walter could take you home, if you want to." Integra offered. "Thank you Integra. I'll accept that offer. If you do not mind waiting for me outside, I will follow in a few minutes. There is… still one last thing I need to do here."

"We do have a way of walking into each other, don't we, uncle Jason?" Blood and Integra turned their heads to see Klarion standing behind to them. "That is a precious artefact, you have there, Lady Hellsing. How foolish to give it to uncle Jason, when you could have it kept for yourself. I trust you know what this item is capable of doing in the right hands… Eventually perhaps you would have found a way to use it… and have stocked up that pathetic little army of yours with a valuable new soldier," Klarion continued, petting his cat. "It will be only a matter of time until I get a hold of the iron. Mark my words, the both of you, before this very day is over, the iron will be mine… and neither your little soldiers, nor your… special subjects will be able to stop me."

He then looked directly at Jason Blood. "Not even your friend from the old times, probably the only one who could, if I decided to give him a chance, will be able to stop me. He will probably turn up again, once I finally possess the iron…" He wickedly smiled at Integra. "If you see uncle Jason's old friend… well, I do not wish to spoil the surprise for you… but I believe it will be one, once you find out who it is… since it is at first very unlikely that he could have any connection with uncle Jason."

With these words, Klarion finally left the building without even looking at Integra again. When he went past the exit, Integra began: "Klarion, I presume." Blood nodded. "Tell me Jason… how do you come to have a nephew like that?" "We are not related." Blood answered. "For some reason it just amuses him to call me 'uncle'."

"Still… you have no idea how he could gain access to all that secret knowledge?". Jason shook his head. "I cannot tell exactly. He has tried to get the upper hand on me, or perhaps rather the one within me, in the past. Had he gotten the iron, he would have possessed the means to accomplish that."

"I see…" Integra nodded. "What of his parents?" "Do not expect any help from them. The little witch boy turned them into mice." Integra remembered the cat, Klarion was carrying with him, and could imagine the fate of his parents.

"Say…who is that 'friend from the old times', Klarion had spoken of?" Blood sighed. "We are not exactly friends anymore… besides, I told him I would keep his identity secret. Therefore I must respectfully insist that you do not inquire any further."

"Of course, Jason. I respect that." Integra answered. "As I said, Walter could bring you home if you wish." Blood smiled. "Thank you Integra. However… there is still this one last thing I need to do here."

"Of course, Jason. We will wait outside. Walter?" Integra and Walter began walking towards the exit. When they had left the building, Blood could see Anderson walking towards him, who came from the direction of the auction room. When he reached him he angrily said between clenched teeth: "You have a lot of explaining to do, Jason Blood!"

"Alexander, listen! I had no idea she would be here. She came here completely of her own. Besides, she helped a lot, didn't she? She successfully managed to deny Klarion the iron."

"And you really expect me to believe that, Jason Blood? Speak, does she know about me?"

"Of course not! I have already told you yesterday, that I haven't betrayed your secret!" Anderson still angrily glanced at him. "Although I did not exactly listen to your little conversation, I managed to hear that you called each other by your first names. You seem to know each other quite well. If she does not know about me… Does she know about you… about him?"

Jason sighed. "Yes, Alexander. Yes, she does. As a matter of fact, the Hellsing family has known for quite some time. I offered them my help, when Hellsing was created. I was being kept a secret the entire time. Apart from the head of Hellsing few people, knew about me. Usually, only one other person. And although the head of Hellsing is compelled to answer to the current sovereign of his or her time, even they did not know about me. Very few have learned about me and my… special condition." He paused. "I thought, that after I betrayed one kingdom, I could perhaps at least partly atone for my sins by trying to help defending another one. Ultimately however… there was a certain… incident with those who knew my secret, that made me quit assisting Hellsing. However… Integra does not seem to be like them."

"I… I would feel like a hypocrite, when saying that it is others who have to regain my trust. Integra seems different. I once helped her in the past, when it was seen, that I was absolutely needed. That she handed the iron to me, was most certainly a sign of trust. And I presume it was not just repaying me for my help. She would never seek to use it herself. Perhaps, should Hellsing need my help to defend this kingdom, it may count on it again." After thinking for a moment he continued. "Think about it Alexander. Had you not become so embittered by my betrayal and lost your faith in everything you've had… perhaps you too would now be amongst the ranks of Hellsing. That is… had you not joined Iscariot a long time before the Hellsing organisation even existed."

"This is not my kingdom, Jason Blood. Not the kingdom I have sworn to serve and protect. Not the kingdom you have sworn to serve and protect… but chose to betray instead. Do you really think you could redeem yourself by trying to protect this worthless mockery of the glorious realm that once was?"

"You have changed a lot Alexander. You used not to differ between any people despite their class, creed or wherever they came from. I just know, that somewhere, deep inside your soul, there is still the man you once were."

"Oh, is that what you know? Well… we both know who and what can be found deep inside your soul." Anderson paused for a moment. "You are a least right in one point. I did loose my faith. Faith in honor, faith in friendship… faith in you. It took me some time to regain my faith… and when I finally managed to do so, I also found an organisation that was willing to protect this faith… by any means necessary."

"In some ways… we both are traitors. You are doing what you are accusing me of, Alexander."

"I became a traitor, so that others wouldn't have to, Jason Blood. I know, that for what I am doing, I will eventually go to the eternal Pit. But by this sacrifice, I can spare others this terrible fate. Like Judas Iscariot, I am prepared for any betrayal, for any treachery, that is necessary. Your treachery however, served only your own selfish wishes and destroyed a realm, that has now degenerated to a mere legend. No, Jason Blood, there is a difference. What I am doing is definitely not what I am accusing you of."

"You haven't referred to it as 'the Pit' for some time, Alexander. But whatever name you give it… it still remains the same place."

"Indeed, it…" Anderson suddenly stopped. "Why am I at all engaged in this futile conversation? Listen, it seems that I am unneeded any longer. Since you now have Hellsing to back you up, and the iron in your possession, I think I can now return to the children. However… I would rather come with you… at least for a while. Just to make sure that the iron is allright."

"That is not a good idea, Alexander. Integra has already offered me to take me home. Since you wished that I tell no one of our connection, and as you put it, I 'have Hellsing to back me up', there should be no problem. You can return to the children. The iron will be safe. You should just wait a few minutes, before you leave the building though. Integra is waiting for me outside."

"Very well then, Jason Blood. I do hope I remain unneeded in your plans."

"Goodbye, Alexander." Jason Blood turned around and exited the building. 

--

"Were you successful, Klarion?"

The moment Klarion had entered his home, he could see a figure in the shadows. "No, unfortunately not. Integra Hellsing was at the auction and outbid both me and uncle Jason."

The figure stepped forward. It appeared to be a boy, about Klarion's age in a Hitler Youth uniform and with catlike ears. "Well… you know that the major does not tolerate failure."

"I know that, Schrödinger. But you can tell the major not to worry. For the unlikely case, that I couldn't get the branding iron at the auction, I still have Teekl here, who will take care of this. Trust me, she will get the iron." Klarion answered stroking his cat. "However, there is something that might interest you. Father Anderson also happend to be at the auction. I presume uncle Jason asked him for help."

"The Vatican's regenerator is here? That is a slight unforeseen complication. However, we have a few agents placed in London, that will… delay him long enough, so that Teekl can complete her task."

"Very well, Schrödinger." Klarion began. "Since you possess the amazing ability to be everywhere and nowhere, you can tell the major now there will be no problem. I shall fulfil the task, Millennium has given me." Klarion walked over to a window and opened it. "You know what you have to do, Teekl." With a silent purr, Klarion's cat leapt out of the window.

"I shall tell the major. You better not disappoint us, Klarion." "I won't. Soon… Etrigan will only answer to his new master." When Klarion turned around he found, that Schrödinger was already gone.

--

AN: I hope you enjoyed the second chapter. It took me a bit longer that I thought. At least it is a bit longer than chapter 1. ;-) Like in the first chapter I leave you with unanswered questions, which will be answered in this story or in a sequel. But stay tuned, for in chapter 3 there will (finally) be the appearance of the story's title character. :-)


End file.
